


What Do You Want?

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I think?, It's gay and cute, M/M, Post-Book 4: Queen of Shadows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaol realizes he has feelings for Dorian. This is how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

Dorian couldn't believe his eyes. Chaol had finally returned from Torre Cesme. Fully healed! He was standing at the doorway to the prince's chambers.

Chaol smiled at him and said, “Surprise!” and gestured to himself.

Dorian had heard that the former captain of the guard had been making good progress on his recovery, but he had  _ not _ known that Chaol was fully healed.

The prince just gaped at Chaol. Dorian had tried really hard to make it to the docks for Chaol's arrival but some “kingly” business had turned up. This was the first time the prince was seeing his best friend after months and months.

Chaol stood hesitantly at the door to Dorian's room for a few seconds before the prince rushed over to Chaol and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

Dorian pulled back and took Chaol's face between his hands, looking the former captain of the guards up and down, “I can't believe it! You're back and you can walk again! This is amazing! I missed you so much. We have so much to catch up on.”

Chaol chuckled and pried himself from Dorian's grip, “It's good to be back. Let's just hope you don't smother me and suffocate me to death on my first day home.”

The prince grinned and ushered his friend into his room and made a space for Chaol to sit by the toasty fire. Then Dorian made his way around to sit across from Chaol in an armchair of his own. He started the conversation, “Tell me all about your experiences in Southern Continent…”

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed and both Chaol and Dorian had extinguished every possible topic to talk about in that time. Now the prince was hunched over his papers, doing some work. Chaol stared into the flames and the friends sat there in comfortable, companionable silence.

Dorian felt Chaol watching him. He looked up and met Chaol's gaze for a split second before Chaol turned away.

Chaol couldn't help staring at his prince. People in the court, around the palace, in all of Adarlan, had always commented on the prince's beauty. Men and women alike were wooed by his irresistible looks and charming manners. Chaol couldn't fathom how he hadn't noticed how  _ good looking _ the prince was, until now. Maybe it was the time apart that made Dorian's beauty seem even more pronounced.

Dorian looked up again and met his eyes for a second time. Chaol looked away. Dorian stayed quiet for a few moments before breaking the silence, “What's wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

Chaol groaned inwardly. He'd been too obvious and now he was caught. Served him right. He hastily replied, “Nothing's wrong.”

“I know you well enough and I've known you  _ long _ enough to know when you're lying,” was the reply he got from the prince.

Chaol didn't know what to say to this, “I- it's just- nothing.”

Dorian looked at him for a few moments before getting up from his chair and walking over to Chaol. He perched on the edge of Chaol's armrest.

_ Oh no. _ How was Chaol supposed to resist staring at the prince's soft, irresistible lips and sharp blue eyes with him less than a foot away? Chaol was instantly aware of the  _ nearness _ of Dorian. Aware of the way the firelight flickered over the lean muscles that showed through translucent, white Dorian's shirt and the sound of every breath that escaped the prince's lips. Dorian must have been working out recently.    

Dorian broke through his thoughts, “I know when something's wrong Chaol. It's okay. You can tell me.”

Chaol just looked at him, pained, “No I can't.”

Dorian seemed to think about this answer for a few moments before replying, “Well then, can you  _ show _ me?”

And before Chaol had any idea what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed his prince straight on the lips.

 

* * *

 

A gasp left Dorian's lips. It was from surprise. His eyes widened then fluttered shut. After the initial surprise wore off, the sensation of Chaol's soft lips on his felt...  _ good _ . With a fluttery feeling in his stomach and a blind daring, he kissed Chaol back.

This served as an encouragement for the other man. Chaol hesitantly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Dorian and deepened the kiss. Chaol's hands running up and down Dorian's back sent shivers down his spine. The prince kissed him back eagerly. Chaol gently pulled Dorian onto his lap so that the prince was straddling his hips. Dorian ran his hands through Chaol's impossibly soft, silky hair. They were a storm of emotions, a hurricane of tongues, hands, hearts.

After what seemed like forever, but was not  _ nearly _ long enough, Chaol pulled back. He looked at Dorian, a storm of emotions on his face, “What are we doing?”

Dorian evaded the question, "What do  _ you _ want, Chaol?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Chaol replied, “You.”

Chaol had had a lot of time to himself when he was in Torre Cesme. Time to think about himself, his future, about the people he loved and cared about. About who and what he wanted. And over and over again his thoughts had kept coming back to Dorian, his prince. He could not get rid of the pangs in his heart, the longing, and that was when he had realized that he was in love with Dorian. He didn't know since when. Maybe he had always been, but hadn't acknowledged his feelings until recently. He was confused. He didn't know really know what his heart was telling him but he wanted to find out.

Dorian looked at Chaol a worried look on his face, “Are you sure it's me you want? I don't deserve you.”

A fire burned fiercely inside of Chaol, “Don't you dare say that, ever again. You deserve so much. So much more.”

Dorian couldn't keep his eyes off Chaol's lips, “Then let me show you what  _ I _ want.” and he leaned in for another kiss.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
